


Come Here

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: With the aftermath of Kodo and Kaoru, Chizuru and Souji settle down in Yukimura Village by themselves. Is it really a happy end?





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Eliz1369 on Tumblr. "Come Here"

Her hand patted the futon, searching for warmth and him. Chizuru sat up in a panic, tears streaming down her face. Had it been a dream? Was it a dream? She grabbed her haori, noticing it was still dark out, stepping out of the room, to search for him. “S-Souji?” Her body that had been tense, relaxed when she spotted him sitting the engawa.

 

He looked over at her, a small grin spreading on his lips. “Come here, Chizuru-chan.” He motioned her over, opening his arms for her.

 

She quickly wiped her cheeks, trying to hide the fact that she’d been crying. Taking off the haori, she placed it on his shoulders and quickly molded into his side, burying her face into his firm chest that was revealed by his russet-colored yukata. “It’s cold tonight, what are you doing out here without a haori, Souji?”

 

 _Nag, nag._ Souji chuckled and pressed his face into her neck, wrapping his arm around her to put the haori around the both of them. “I was admiring the moon. It’s a full moon tonight.” He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It soothed him. He wondered how much longer he’d be able to be with her like this. After all they’d both overcome, Kaoru, Kodo-san, the rasetsu…they had come a long way, and were finally able to be together. The water from the Yukimura village had quenched the rasetsu blood-lust, but he could still feel his body slowly being eaten away by the tuberculosis. He didn’t know how much time of his life he had left, and it was something they both feared daily. As much as they tried not to think about it and enjoy their time together, it was a shadow that loomed over them.

 

Chizuru lifted her head up to stare into those dazzling green eyes. “I love you, Souji.” She whispered quietly.

 

He softly brushed his lips against her. Chizuru grasped his yukata and pulled him in closer for a needier and more desperate kiss. She’d never be able to get enough of him. No matter if they both managed to live to an old age, it would never be enough time for her.

 

Souji slipped her yukata off her shoulders and started trailing kisses from her jaw to her shoulder. “I love you too.”

 

“Let’s go inside…” She murmured, already out of breath. Sighing lightly, he stole another taste from her lips and dragged her inside.

 

—

 

“Souji!” Chizuru’s hands grasped the futon searching for his warmth. Her tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed her haori, hastily going out to find him. She grasped at her chest when she stepped outside to the empty engawa. She’d hoped that it was a dream, every night after Souji had left her. Her heart hurt at the empty sight of the engawa where she’d been able to find him at nights when he wasn’t at her side. “Souji…” She wiped her tears, letting her sobs escape her.

 

She woke up alone, ate alone, did the chores by herself, she was alone…Souji was gone now.

 

She placed a hand on her growing middle. _Not quite alone._


End file.
